1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dice game method in which rolled numbers on a plurality of dice when rolled are predicted and a dice game machine for performing such a dice game method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, various game machines are installed in a game hall or casino, and among these, there is a dice game machine in which a BET operation predicting rolled numbers on a plurality of dice when rolling these is performed. For dice games, various rules and machines for performing these have been proposed, and for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,351, a game method is disclosed in which after a player performs a BET operation, a dealer rolls dice, and when the results of rolling are in a predetermined combination, a player can roll a dice and acquire a high award. As a dice game that people are conventionally familiar with, a dice game called Sic Bo in which a BET operation is performed by predicting rolled numbers on three dice rolled is known.
Sic Bo is widely known as a dice game from ancient China, and is a dice game in which a BET is made by predicting being rolled numbers on three dice after rolled or a combination of the numbers. The method of making a BET and an award ratio are indicated on a table at which players sit (may be displayed on an image display device), and on the table, an area for making a BET predicting a rolled number on one dice rolled, an area for making a BET predicting that rolled numbers on two dice are the same, an area for making a BET predicting that rolled numbers on three dice are the same, an area for making a BET predicting a combination of rolled numbers on two dice rolled, and an area for making a BET predicting a total of rolled numbers on three dice rolled are provided. The award ratio is set to approximately 1 to 1 through 1 to 180 according to an appearance probability although this cannot be determined constantly according to circumstances of the regions and countries.
A dice game proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,351 as described above is performed according to special rules, however, there is a problem that people are not familiar with this game and its special rules and therefore this game lacks amusement. The Sic Bo generally widely known is familiar to people, so that it can amuse players, however, the BET patterns are limited, so that there is still room for upgrading in terms of improvement in amusement. In detail, in the BET region whose appearance frequency is low and award ratio is highest (approximately 1 to 180), it is considered that a player performs a BET operation in an excited state, however, in this BET region, it is only predicted that rolled numbers on three dice rolled are the same (the combination of rolled numbers on the dice is (1, 1, 1), (2, 2, 2) . . . (6, 6, 6)), and this area lacks excitement when making a BET.
The present invention was made in view of the above-described problem, and an object thereof is to provide a dice game method and a dice game machine which can further improve amusement.